Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous grilling of food items after they enter the cooker, are advanced intermittently along a U-shaped path of travel and are discharged from the cooker, the grilling taking place on both sides by automatic inversion midway their path.
Apparatus has heretofore been suggested for cooking food as it is moved along a circular cooking platform. Known additionally are automatic, oval cooking grills which turn the articles over to cook each side. Moreover, walking beam conveyors are somewhat commonplace.
However, in the field of continuous grilling of food, the improvements of my instant invention are novel from many important standpoints. I use a movable grid having spaced rods which interleave with the spaced rods of a stationary grid during raising of the food products off the latter and advancing the same along a U-shaped path each time the movable grid is actuated. Walking beams raise and shift two legs of the food-advancing grid whereas a tubular assembly controls the arcuate movement to advance the products from one to the other of the straight legs.